


Would you fall for me?

by Velouriaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velouriaa/pseuds/Velouriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mother once told him "Be careful of what you wish for." He really should've listened.</p><p>AU where Louis wishes he'd never met Harry, and suddenly Harry starts to forget him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Make a wish.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for my shitty english, I'm trying my best.  
> Find me on tumblr as "loueh-oioi"

"And before leaving, I want to remind you that the comet Optare will be crossing the skies above us in exactly five minutes. So be sure to make a wish. This was Simon Cowell with the freshest news, see you tomorrow." The newsman's voice sounds from the t.v. in the living room.

But the thing is that neither Harry nor Louis can hear it over the screams that they're sharing at this moment. Well, the truth is that only Louis is shouting, but he won't admit it.

"Will you tell me why the hell are you mad at me?" Harry asks deadly serious.

"Do I need to?" Louis spits out, crossing his arms over his chest, mirroring Harry. "Can't you really figure it out by yourself?"

"I always try, and I never can," Harry says frustrated. "And I'm getting fucking tired of this." His eyes  fix on Louis' and he can see that Harry means it.

"So you're telling me that you're tired of me!" Louis shouts, and then lets Harry standing there while he goes to their room. "Fucking good to know!" He yells and starts to undress.

He can hear Harry growling with frustration and then his heavy boots over the wood floor.

"Why are you always like this?" Harry stepped in the room, brushing his hair back with his fingers.

"Like what, Harold?" He says without seeing him, unmaking the bed and only with his briefs and a white shirt on.

"You're always searching for stupid reasons to fight me," Harry walks around the bed to get closer to Louis.

"So, do you think that flirting with the waiter is a stupid reason?" Louis looks at Harry with an angry expression.

"What?" Harry stops in front of Louis, totally confused. "Flirting? Are you fucking kidding me?" He lets out a bitter laugh.

And if looks could kill, Harry would be three meters under ground now.

"You can't be serious, Lou" the taller one says.

"Oh, I am so serious, and don't call me Lou." 

"You know what? Think whatever you want, I'm done" Harry says before pulling his hair into a bun and stepping out the room.

"See! You don't even care," Louis follows the long haired boy to the kitchen.

Harry pours some water in a glass and drinks it, totally ignoring Louis, then walks towards the living room and sits on the couch watching the t.v.

"How I wish I'd never met you!" Louis says, and fine, maybe he's overreacting, but he's been so irritable lately, and who can really blame him? Zayn doesn't stop sending him messages about how perfectly charming Liam is, and Niall just told him that he plans to getting married with his girlfriend.

And he's been three years with Harry and it seems that they're stuck in sameness.

He snaps out of his thoughts when he feels the body of Harry over his, pressing him against the wall. He gasps and is about to protest when Harry takes his wrists and slams them on the wall but suddenly his mouth is covered by the soft lips of Harry.

"What do you want, Louis?" Harry lets his breath caress the skin under Louis' ear. "You have to tell me, because I am trying so hard to make you see that I care," he bites Louis' lobe making him moan. "That _I'm yours_ ," Harry starts making a way from Louis' jawline down to his neck with his tongue.

"I...I just thought that you liked him," Louis says, setting his wrists free and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, because he feels like he's melting and needs something to hold on.

Harry slips his hands under Louis' shirt and strokes his torso, loving how the muscles tighten under his touch.

"How can I even fix my eyes in someone other than you?" Harry stares at Louis' eyes so fondly that Louis can barely bear it. "Haven't you figured it out already?" Harry pecks his lips twice. "We've been together for three years now; if I wouldn't want to be with you I wouldn't be here dealing with your horrible mood every day." Harry laughs.

Louis rolls his eyes and smiles.

"You're a bugger," Louis says before kissing Harry.

"Yeah," Harry answers between kiss and kiss. "But I'm your bugger."


	2. Oblivious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis thinks it's gonna be a good day, he should have seen it coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://loueh-oioi.tumblr.com/

                                                                      

                                                                     

 

* * *

 

[Love Like This (Acoustic) - Kodaline](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hv9rf0yfDys)

* * *

 

It starts as a very good morning, the sun is shining bright through the window, and the weather is not so hot and not so cold, just in point. Such a beautiful Saturday, or at least it totally began as one.

Louis takes his phone from the bedside table and sees the hour in it. It says 10:45 a.m. and for some reason it makes him smile, he absolutely loves to wake up late beside Harry, well, he loves to wake up early too, as long as Harry is beside him.

He stretches out a bit and wraps an arm around Harry's waist, who is sleeping on his back. The younger one smiles in his sleep and that makes Louis chuckles at it.

"H," Louis says and leans over Harry's body to press a soft kiss on his lips. "Love, wake up."

Harry's eyes shoot wide open and his body tenses. Then he jolts out of the bed looking at Louis like he was some kind of thing brought out from American Horror Story or something.

"Harry?"

Harry frowns and tightens his grip on the sheet that he's holding to cover part of his body.

"Louis?" Harry says and if Louis didn't know him he would tell that his boyfriend is having a panic attack.

"Harry," Louis repeats and stands up the bed and walks towards Harry, not missing how he steps back until his body hits the wall behind him. "Did you have a nightmare?" Louis asks because he doesn't know what else it could be.

"Oh God, Louis," Harry drops the sheet and takes his hands to his hair, looking frustrated and...guilty? "Louis, I'm so so sorry," Louis stops in front of him and lifts an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't...I didn't," Harry starts, and Louis has a bad feeling about this. "I was drunk...I think."

"Drunk?" and ok, Louis is really really confused now. "Harry, you're starting to scare me."

"We..." Harry moves one of his hands between him and Louis. "Did we? like...have sex?"

"Umm, yeah?" Louis answers. "Pretty good sex to be honest."

"Oh fuck, mate." Harry says, the panic audible in his voice.

Harry starts to pick his clothes from the floor and getting dressed, and Louis stands there frowning and freezed because, did Harry just called him mate?

It's until he hears the voice of Harry again that he snaps out his trance.

"I'm sorry, Louis," and why the bloody hell is Harry still apologizing? "I'm going to go out ok? I need to think, I'll be here...soon."

"Harry, what the fuck?" Louis starts following Harry but he isn't fast enough to stop him from leaving.

 

* * *

 

It's in the fourteen time that Louis hears the voicemail that he gives up. He throws his cellphone on the couch and walks to the kitchen, he needs some tea.

It's been three hours since Harry left the apartment and he feels like he could climb the walls.

He tries not to panic, yeah everything was super weird, but maybe Harry is only fooling around, or maybe he's finally getting his revenge for the time that Louis told him that he had cheated on him on april's fool.

"Yeah, everything is ok," he says out loud, adding some sugar to his tea.

He gets back to the living room and takes the t.v. remote to turn it on, he reaches for his phone and sends a message to Niall to know if they're still going to have dinner on friday.

Thirty second later his heart skips a beat when his cellphone rings, and he thinks that sometimes is fucking ridiculous the way that he loves Harry, because he just texted Niall, so of fucking course it is him.

_Sure we are babe, I already told Erin. Love ya!_

Louis smiles and answer with three hearts before leaving his cellphone again and actually watch the movie on the screen. He'd never seen it before but it looks interesting.

_I'm watching a movie._

He texts Zayn.

 _I’m impress by how funny your life is (:_ _  
_

_It remembers me of you and Payno cause it's ridiculously melodramatic._

_Look who's talking, what's its name?_

_The Vow._

 

* * *

 

Somewhere between the third cup of Yorkshire tea and nonsense messages shared with Zayn, Louis fell asleep. He was tired and anxious, so he fell deep into the cushions of the sofa. He didn’t even hear his phone ringing several times on the table.

The electric blue light from the television flickers across Louis’ features emphazing the hollows on his cheeks. There are shadows dancing across his body which seems to caress his perfectly tanned skin as he breathes slow and even in his sleep. His hair tickles gracefully his forehead and his lips are barely parted, letting the air in and out.

Louis is _beautiful._

And Harry is watching him being beautiful.

He came into the apartment five minutes ago and got trapped by the image of Louis lying on the couch. He watches Louis’ bare feet and smiles because it isn’t fair for the rest of the humanity, feet aren’t supposed to be that cute.

Harry wants to get closer and touch Louis, because his hands for some reason are itching for it. He stumbles and accidentally kicks the coffee table and the noise makes Louis wakes up.

“Harry?” Louis asks with a low voice and rubs his eyes with his hands.

And damn it, Harry’s not ready for this yet.

“Are you drunk?” Louis stands up from the couch and looks him with a frown.

Harry’s tempted to deny it, but he’s very very drunk and Louis is not stupid, he’s actually brilliant, and gorgeous, and his hair looks so fucking good.

“Harry?” the fretful voice of Louis drags Harry out of his thoughts. “Where have you been?”

“Out.”

“I figured,” Louis crosses his arms over his chest.

“Look, I’m tired.” Harry says slowly, trying to speak properly. “I’m going to sleep.”

He doesn’t even takes one step towards the room when Louis pulls him by his shirt and throws him on the sofa, crawling on his lap, putting one leg on each side of Harry’s hip.

Harry grunts and places his hands on Louis’ waist, steadying him.

“Louis, please,” Harry says, almost shy, and Louis stares down at him trying to catch his eyes to read him like he knows, because Harry can be everything, but…shy?

Harry is looking at his left hand, where his cross tattoo lays.

“Please what?” Louis asks in a husky voice, leaning down to let his breath hits Harry’s neck.

“Stop,” Harry says, and it seems that his voice is going to break at any second.

“You don’t really want me to stop,” Louis says, and he doesn’t wait for Harry’s answer, he collides his lips against Harry’s and kisses him eagerly. Harry doesn’t stop him, and Louis feels relieved, and fuck, why should he? Harry is his boyfriend; he shouldn’t be waiting to be rejected by him.

But then, Harry does stop him. Louis finally catches his eyes, and he hardly can say that they are green, something is missing, they aren’t shinning the way they should at the sight of Louis. And then it hits Louis hard, that something is not ok.

“Harry?” He says, somehow feeling _guilty_.

“It is not fair,” Harry whispers, his hands are still holding Louis’ waist.

Louis frowns, wishing he could read Harry’s thoughts or something.

“You figured it out,” Harry continues. “I don’t know when, but you did, and you’re doing this, and it’s cruel, Louis.”

Louis opens his mouth, he wants to say something, but he doesn’t even know what, he’s totally lost.

“I have liked you since we met four years ago, but you only saw me as a friend,” Harry lets out a bitter laugh “and it didn’t matter how hard I tried, you just left me aside, so I gave up and tried to be your friend. And the things were working alright, then we moved here together and you took every chance to bring date after date here, and if you knew then, _how fucking mean of you_.” Harry’s voice breaks in the last line and he shakes his head to break the eye contact with Louis.

“Harry…” and it seems that his vocabulary has been reduced to that name, but he’s in some shock or something. What is Harry talking about? Yeah, they met four years ago, but he did want Harry since the very first day, they dated, and after a year, they made their relationship official and moved together.

“You’re not like this, Lou,” Harry says, almost sweetly. “You’re twisting the fucking knife, I don’t know what happened, but stop playing with me, I won’t let you.” And with those words, Harry lifts Louis as if he was weightless and leaves him on the couch before disappearing into the guest room.

Louis doesn’t notice that he is crying until he lets out a sob.

 

* * *

 

After a few minutes, Louis takes his phone and unlocks it. He have numerous messages from Niall, Zayn and Liam, and a lot of missed calls.

He opens the conversation with Zayn.

_LOUIS! Where the fuck are you?! Bring your fucking ass to my house NOW!_

_Tommo, for fuck’s sake!!! Answer your bloody phone!!_

_HARRY WAS HERE. HE WAS DRUNK AS FUCK AND HE SAID BULLSHIT. WE NEED TO TALK NOW!_

Louis takes his jacket from the coat hanger, his car keys and wipes his eyes before leaving the apartment.


	3. There are typos in our destiny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry misspelled the lyrics.  
> Louis misspelled the fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise is not going to be this sad all the time :P  
> Let me know if you like it :)  
> You can find me on tumblr as "loueh-oioi"

                                                              

                                                              

 

* * *

[Sweet Disposition - The Temper Trap](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-ENipUB8NI)

* * *

Louis stops his car on the street alongside the building where the apartment of Liam and Zayn is. There’s just a few street lamps that save the place from being consumed by the darkness and it’s so cold that Louis can see the trail of his breath.

It’s half an hour past 2:00 a.m., and the street is already empty. He wonders what was Harry doing there so late, it doesn’t make sense, but then again, nothing makes sense lately in Louis life.

There’s a scarf on the passenger seat, he takes it and puts it around his neck, smelling the sweet scent of Harry. He sights and gets out of the car.

**_I’m out._ **

He texts Zayn.

The front doors open a moment later and Zayn appears with a small smile on his face.

“Hi,” Zayn says and steps aside for Louis to get in.

They get into an awkward silence all the way to the elevator. Louis watches his reflect on the mirror there and grimaces, he looks awful, there are purple bags under his eyes, and his hair is a totally mess, but he couldn’t care less.

Louis follows Zayn into the apartment and spots Liam leaning back on the counter with a can of beer in his hand.

“Hey, Lou,” He greets and Louis gives him a smile.

Then the bathroom door in the hall opens and Niall shows up. That makes Louis frown, because he didn’t expect him to be there.

Niall just smiles at him shyly and Louis turns to look at Zayn, he scratches his neck obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

This must be worse than he thought.

“Could you please just tell me what is going on?” Louis says, breaking the silence.

He hears Liam’s sigh.

“Sit,” Zayn asks, heading to the couch. Louis sits in the couch in front of him, Niall and Liam sit in the same couch of Zayn and that makes Louis feel like he’s being judged or something like that.

There is another moment of silence where Zayn, Liam and Niall are interchanging looks and Louis is about to yell when Liam clears his throat.

“Harry died!” Niall shouts suddenly before Liam has the chance to talk.

“What?!”  Louis asks bewildered while Zayn and Liam gives Niall bemused looks.

“What the fuck, Niall?” Zayn demands.

Louis knows that Niall is not serious about that, but give him some credit, he is on the verge of having an anxiety attack.

“I don’t know mate,” Niall replies nervously. “I thought that if we give him really fucking bad news, the real one wouldn’t sound so awful.

“I’m leaving,” Louis says, standing up.

“No, no. Don’t,” Liam stops him. “I’m gonna tell you, is just that is hard to explain.”

Louis sits again, interlacing his hands over his lap.

So Liam does, or at least he tries. He explains to Louis that Harry had come there searching for Liam, that Harry was so drunk that was tripping over everything and babbling about Louis figuring out and how unfair it was what he was doing to him. Louis frowns, remembering the words that Harry told him, _-You figured it out. I don’t know when, but you did, and you’re doing this, and it’s cruel, Louis.-_

“First I thought he was high,” Liam continues. “Then, for what I could understand I guessed that you two were fighting. But when he started to tell me about how he loved you and how it hurt because he knew you could never be his, I had to laugh. I told him to stop making a big deal and go home to fuck you while he could,” Louis would've got angry with his boyfriend’s best mate in other circumstances but he was too busy trying to join the dots. “Harry got furious,” Liam raises his eyebrows. “I’ve been his best friend since we were kids, and I’ve never seen him that mad.”

“They started a fight and I had to kick Harry out of here.” Zayn says, leaning against Liam’s body, reassuring him.

“Then they called me,” Niall says, “And here we are.”

And still, nothing has sense.

“Harry doesn’t remember that we’re a couple,” Louis whispers.

“Yeah, that’s what I could find out,” Liam says, caressing Zayn’s shoulder, and maybe he shouldn’t, but Louis can’t stop himself for being a little jealous, he wants Harry to be there reassuring him. “I remembered one time that he fell of a tree and lost a whole day of memories, and I don’t know, I thought that maybe he hit his head, ‘cause he really sounded sincere when he talked about his crush for you, despite the fact that he was drunk. He’s not a good actor, you know?”

“So, you think that maybe he actually lost his memory?” Louis’ frown deepens. “That perhaps he got into a fight or fell or, I don’t know. Something like that?” Louis caresses the bridge of his nose with two fingers. “Then we need to take him to the hospital, don’t we?”

Liam and Zayn share a look, and Niall suddenly finds the carpet beneath his feet way too interesting.

“What am I missing?” Louis asks.

“This thing…” Liam starts, gesturing with his free hand. “This situation is _strange.”_

“No way,” Louis says sarcastically, earning a bad look from Zayn.

“We were about to call you to tell you that when Niall found it,” Zayn glances at Niall and nods. Niall stands from the couch and goes to the shelf besides the TV.

“Found what?” Louis follows Niall with his sight.

“Here,” says Niall, handing him a framed photograph.

Louis looks at it, there are Niall, Zayn, Liam, Harry and him, in that order. It’s night and behind them is a bright sign with neon letters that spell “Tattoo”, they look younger than they are, maybe two or three years ago. Niall has his arm around Zayn’s shoulders, Zayn has one arm around Niall’s waist and is holding hands with Liam and Harry has both of his arms over Liam and Louis’ shoulders. And Louis has to smile because Harry has a skull bandana holding his hair back and is smiling bright, he remembers that phase on Harry, he really loved it.

Something in that picture is strangely familiar, but he can’t recall it.

“You don’t remember, do you?” Niall asks.

Louis looks at him, he’s standing in front of him with his hands inside the pockets of his jeans and a sad smile in his lips.

“What am I supposed to remember? I’m not getting it,” Louis says, clenching his hands around the frame.

“It was on March, three years ago,” Zayn says. “We went to that Karaoke place, Radio Star. Harry sang to you that night; he dedicated you this song, uhm…what was its name?” Zayn turns to Liam to ask.

“Sweet disposition,” Louis interrupts. “Yeah, I remember that,” he smiles, recalling how nervous he was and how gorgeous Harry looked with his curls waving everywhere and his impossibly green eyes fixed on him. He was so breathtaking and Louis had that day the overwhelming desire to be his then and forever. “The tattoo place!” Louis smiles, his eyes brighten. “He got a tattoo that night,” he glances at his friends, Niall at some point came back to his place beside Zayn. They’re looking at him tenderly, almost _pityingly?_

“We asked to the place owner to take that picture because it was an important day,” Liam says.

“Yeah, it was the day that Harry and I started our relationship,” Louis agrees.

“We’ve had that picture in our shelf since then, and Harry always have wanted it for a special reason,” Zayn says.

And then the realization hits Louis, making his heart skip a beat.

_“Get a little closer,” the man said and they all did, laughing and hugging each other._

_“Won’t stop till we surrender,” Harry’s voice was sweet and low in his ear, and he couldn’t help the shiver that crossed his whole body._

_“One,” The man started to count._

_Everybody was staring at the camera, and Harry was staring at him._

_“Two.”_

_“Louis,” Harry called his name, and when Louis turned to him he cupped his face in both hands and kissed him._

_“Three,” the man said and the flash illuminated them._

“It was the first picture of us kissing” Louis almost shouts, he looks at the photograph again, his hands are trembling and for a second his view gets blurry.

“We are not kissing here,” he whispers for himself, running the tip of his index finger over the spot where his body is barely press against Harry’s. How could he have missed it?

“And, is not only there,” Niall sits beside him; he has his phone in his hands and gets it closer to Louis so he can see the screen.

Niall opens the gallery and passes through some pictures of him and Erin, then he shows Louis a picture of him and Harry, they’re barely touching while watching to the camera. And it just doesn’t make sense, because Harry’s always touching him, no matter what.

“It seems that you’re like, you know, _just friends_.” Niall goes through few more pictures and Louis feels how his eyes are already moistened.

“Hey, Tommo, c’mon,” Zayn leaves his place beside Liam and sits on the other side of the couch with Louis. “We’re going to find the way to fix this,” he assures Louis, patting his back.

“How?” Louis asks, turning to look at Zayn. He’s biting his lower lip, trying not to let himself break right there, but it’s being so bloody hard. “Tell me how the fuck are we? This isn’t even making sense,” he rubs his palms against his eyes, wiping them. “I’m still waiting this to be a stupid nightmare, this can’t be real Zayn.”

“I…maybe we can call the police,” Zayn says.

“And tell them what?” Niall inquires. “That our friend is losing his memory about his boyfriend?”

“What we have to do first, is figuring out why is Harry only losing his memories of Louis,” Liam speaks from his place, he seems thoughtful.

Louis lets out a low growl of frustration.

“Can you recall when did all of this start?” Liam asks.

Louis lifts his head from Zayn’s shoulder and thinks about it.

He reviews the memories of the past few days, the past week, the past month. He tries to remember when did Harry start to act weird, or if he rejected him lately. Something. The other men are staring at him, then his face lights up.

“One week ago, we were having breakfast and he forgot that it was his turn to wash the dishes, it was Tuesday, and every Tuesday he washes the dishes!” Louis says almost excited.

Niall places one hand flat across his face and Liam and Zayn sigh loudly.

“Mate, there should be something relevant,” Niall says.

“It is relevant!” Louis lifts his hands. “He always forgets that.”

“See? You just said it,” Liam points at him. “He always forgets that, we need something that is unusual in Harry, something that he wouldn’t ever forget.”

“Starting for _me_ ,” Louis replies.

There’s a minute of silence before Louis breaks it.

“One week ago, on Saturday” Louis starts, his voice is low. “we were out having dinner with my sister, and we were talking about her new boyfriend, then Lottie asked us what have been the most romantic thing we have done for someone and I said that I once cooked a meal, despite my lack of cooking abilities,” Louis laughs softly. “I made this…”

“Chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash,” Liam, Zayn and Niall says at once.

“Yeah, you’ve told us that story a million times,” Zayn rolls his eyes.

“Well, I said that, and when I finished Lottie asked me for whom It had been,” Louis stops a second, frowning. “And Harry said –Yeah, I wanna know it too. – he seemed angry but I thought that he was just fooling around.”

“Woah, there we have something relevant,” Zayn says.

“Wait a second; you said it was last Saturday?” Niall asks.

Louis nods.

“What date was it?” Niall looks for something in his phone.

“April 4th,” Liam replies.

“It was the day after that comet…” Niall stops, trying to remember the name of the comet.

“Optare,” says Zayn. “You’re not telling us that you believe in that bullshit, are you?”

“Just think about it!” Niall seems like he just discovered the 8th wonder of the world. “Maybe someone was in love with Harry and wished for him to forget Louis, so them could have a chance.” Louis looks at him like he has three heads while Zayn and Liam actually look thoughtful. “I mean, Harry’s a famous writer, he surely has fans.”

“Or maybe someone hates Louis enough to wish for his misery,” Zayn says.

“What are you talking about?!” Louis rants. “What the fuck is the Octopus comet?”

“Optare,” Liam corrects.

“Irrelevant,” Louis says.

“The NASA announced that a comet was going to cross the space near the Earth, they said it had the same characteristics that the Great comet of 1680, and that it would be even brighter, so it would become the brightest comet ever seen” Liam explains. “The people started to speculate and called it –Optare- because it means –Hoping- or –Wish for- in Latin.”

“So they said that you could make a wish when the comet crossed the skies,” Zayn continues. “It lighted the whole sky. It was in fact beautiful.”

“Fucking amazing,” Niall agrees with a grin.

“How it comes that I didn’t hear about it until now?” Louis frowns. “And why we didn’t see it if it was that bright?”

Zayn and Niall shrug.

“Now that I said it, I remember that I was fighting with Harry,” Louis says. “Oh,” he whispers, zoning out.

“What?” Liam asks.

“That day,” Louis drops his head in his hands. “No, this can’t be true, I mean, this kind of things doesn’t happen in real life.” He seems on the edge of a mental breakdown.

“What happened that day, Louis?” Niall urges.

“I wished that I’d never met Harry,” Louis grunts.

The room falls into silence.

“Oh mate, you brought this on yourself,” Zayn says with frustration.

“I didn’t know!” Louis shouts. “And also, if I wished that I'd never met Harry, I should be the one forgetting him, not vice versa, this isn’t making any sense.”

“We’re gonna fix this, Lou,” Zayn says, and wraps his arms around him.

Louis is about to tell him not to call him –Lou- because it hurts, but he is tired, and his voice will break if he tries.

How do you fix a _spell?_

“Maybe if we throw him memories about you, like visit places where you have been, or do things that you two used to, things like that. Eventually he will remember.” Liam smiles.

“Yeah, _maybe._ ” Louis replies.

“We’re here for you.” Niall hugs him too.

 

* * *

 

He steps into the darkness of his apartment and closes the door behind him.

Zayn and Liam offered him to stay in their apartment but he said that he was ok, and that he needed some stuff that was in his room.

He looks at the digital clock on the living room wall, it says 4: 15 in bright numbers, and despite everything, he thanks God it’s Sunday morning, he needs some sleep.

He walks to his room and sees the guest (Harry’s) room’s door half open. He stands in front of it and hears the even breath of Harry. He sighs and opens the door to see him, the soft light that enters from the window is touching Harry’s face and making him look so peaceful. His lips are parted and his arms are above his head, just how he likes to sleep.

Louis smiles and can’t stop himself to walk closer, to feel Harry’s warm body, he wish he could be able to lay down right there, beside Harry, and be wrapped by the heat that he emanates. And he wishes for another comet to cross the sky, so he could wish it properly.

He smiles, and it becomes melancholy when suddenly Harry smiles too, like if they were connected.

Maybe they are.

Louis runs his fingertips softly through Harry’s left arm, and bites down a sob.

The tattoo is gone.

 


	4. But darling you're like the sand, and you're slipping through my hands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew this was going to happen, but that doesn't make him ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think after this, the things get a little funny.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Find me in tumblr as "loueh-oioi"

                                                                

                                                                

 

* * *

 

 

[Amy Stroup - This Could Kill Me](http://www.lyricsmania.com/this_could_kill_me_lyrics_amy_stroup.html)

 

* * *

 

 

Louis wakes up with a scent filling the entire room and making his stomach growl. He rubs his eyes with the back of his hands and stretches his body along the bed. It takes him a whole ten seconds to notice that the right side of the bed is empty, he rolls to face it, he looks at the untouched pillow and it seems to be laughing at him so he pushes it off the bed.

He hears noises coming from the kitchen so he steps out the bed and puts his favorite grey trackies and a black shirt on before getting out of his room.

The smell intensifies and he feels how his stomach tightens at it.

“Hey, Lou,” Harry says from the counter of the kitchen holding a spatula in one hand, and a pan in the other, he’s also wearing the pastel blue apron that Louis gave him for Christmas. “I’m making pancakes!” He says enthusiastically, and his smile is so bright that Louis has to actually giggle.

Louis looks at the clock, then to Harry again and raises an eyebrow.

“Nine? Isn’t it too early for you to be awake?” He asks walking towards the other side of the counter.

“I just wanted to do something great for you before you go to work,” Harry shrugs. “Could you just say thanks and let me be the most awesome friend?” he snorts and returns to the stove.

Louis laughs trying to hide the twinge of pain that those words cause and lets out a simple “Thanks.”

He sits in a chair by the counter and rests his arms there. He watches carefully every single movement that Harry does, the way he flips the pancakes, the way he whistles his favorite songs  and the way he smiles at Louis every time that he turns around to glance at him.

Louis fixes his eyes in every line that draws the muscles on Harry’s back, the ink that crawls over his arms and lightly disappears under the sleeve of Harry’s white shirt.

He thinks then, than this could be just another normal morning. That Harry will call him “Love” or even “Boo-Bear” just to tease him. That he then will kiss him just because he can, just because Harry is his.

He doesn’t know what makes him stand and walk towards Harry, maybe the overwhelming feeling of yearning. But he doesn’t think too much about it when he reaches for Harry’s arm and his skin feels warm under his fingertips.

“Louis,” Harry says, and turns to face him, and there must be something in Louis’ eyes, because Harry freezes. “Louis?” he repeats lower when Louis takes his face in his hands.

He doesn’t give Harry time to protest before he makes every distance disappear and kiss him.

The kiss tastes like longing somehow. Like if Harry was wishing for it for centuries and Louis was dying to have it back. It starts slow and insecure, with Harry not knowing what to do with his hands and Louis softly breathing in his mouth. Then Louis slips his tongue inside Harry’s mouth and he lets a moan out. And then, it’s like they’re trying to climb inside each other, to take the air away from the other. Like they would kill for this moment and they would die without it.

“I don’t want you to forget me,” Louis says against Harry’s lips while his hands travels all the way down to Harry’s waist and then up to his chest.

“How could I?” Harry says, kissing his jawline and gripping onto his hips. “I have wished for this since forever.”

“Don’t wish,” Louis gasps.

* * *

 

Louis doesn’t go to work that day. He stays at _home_ with Harry, and they kiss and make love all day long. And when Harry tries to talk about it, Louis presses his lips against his to stop him.

He wakes up the next morning without Harry pressed against his back and he swears that his life couldn’t get worse.

* * *

 

But somehow it does.

 Harry was shirtless in the living room one afternoon when Louis stepped in the apartment and it physically hurt him to see that there were no tattoos covering his skin. And he feels so dumb because all his own tattoos were matching Harry’s and now they’re nonsense.

He starts to call Louis “Pal”, “Mate”, “Buddy” and things like that. And he starts to act like if Louis is actually just his roommate. And Louis knows that he’s slowly slipping out of Harry’s memories.

Louis hardly sees Harry now; he spends the days locked in his room, probably writing because there’s always music playing, and Louis knows that Harry likes to write like that. And in the night, he’s outside and Louis always falls asleep before he comes back.

Louis falls asleep on the couch in the living room one night when the slam of the front door wakes him up. He rubs his eyes with his hands just to find Harry bathed in moonlight.

“Sorry, Lou,” he whispers. And Louis swears it feels like centuries since he heard Harry calls him that.

He gets up from the couch and yawns. “It’s ok,” he says with a little smile. “I’m going to bed,” he says and starts walking towards his bedroom when Harry grips his arm and makes him turn to face him.

“Harry,” he whispers “what are you…”

“Don’t” Harry interrupts him. And then, out of nothing, he kisses him.

Louis wishes he could be able to stop him, to be angry enough by the smell of woman’s perfume in Harry’s shirt to push him away. But he can’t, it’s been long days since Harry touched him, and his breath feels like an inferno against his neck. And he’s licking and biting and driving him crazy.

Harry pulls him so tightly against his chest that it feels like he wants to melt his body with his. And Louis thinks that it’s ok, they were never meant to be two people anyway.

Harry rocks his hips against Louis’ and he gasps shutting his eyes closed. He feels Harry’s lips against his bare chest and wonders when did Harry take his shirt off.

They walk together towards the couch and Louis doesn’t know who leads who to it, he doesn’t care though. Harry pushes him gently until Louis lies down on the sofa and proceeds to unfasten his pants, Louis lifts his hips to help Harry takes his jeans and briefs off.

Louis looks up at Harry when he gets up and gets undressed.

The light that slips through the window slightly illuminates Harry’s body, and fuck, it makes him look like a Greek God. His hair’s a mess and his lips are swollen, just so beautiful for Louis to bear it.

Harry crawls on the couch between Louis’ legs and leans to mold their lips together, licking his lower lip and slipping his tongue inside his mouth. And the way they are skin against skin it’s just too intense to have a word, to even really have a single feeling.

Louis’s hands fumbles all over Harry’s body, never staying anywhere long enough because he wants to touch it all.

Harry grounds his hips against Louis’ and watches his face, the way his gaze sharpens and his breath hitches. He kisses a way from Louis’ jaw to his chest, and licks one of his nipples making Louis’ nerves setting off a fireworks display; little explosions all over the place.

They keep a pace on their hips, swiveling against the others’, filling the room with moans, and gasps, and nonsense words, repeating their names like a mantra.

Louis digs his fingers harder on Harry’s back, his nails scraping his skin; he thinks that he will make new tattoos on Harry’s body to remind him who he belongs to.

Harry leans down to whisper in Louis’ ear, “ _You, it’s always been you,_ ” and the orgasm hits Louis by surprise, his whole body, every nerve and fiber alive and sparking and _Harry’s._

“Look at me,” he hears Harry demands when he gets down from his Nirvana. He does, he opens his eyes and finds Harry’s, and then thinks that Harry has the brightest, prettiest green eyes Louis had ever seen.

“ _Harry_ ,” he softly whispers and it’s all that Harry needs to come all over the mess that Louis had already done.

There were questions, Louis remembers there being questions, but he can’t seem to remember why they were important anymore, because nothing matters so much as Harry’s mouth pressed against his neck, their bodies tangled up together under the soft light of the moon.

* * *

 

It becomes habit.

Harry comes to the apartment late night and searches for Louis to fuck.

And maybe Louis’ hates it, but he’s always waiting. Every single night he waits for Harry to come. And his whole body trembles with anger when Harry does, but it shatters the nights that he doesn’t.

But, suddenly there’s no more sweetness in the way he kisses Louis. There’s no more care in his touch or warmth in his words. But worse, there’s no more love reflecting in his eyes. There’s just lust, and even knowing that, Louis can’t stop from taking everything that Harry throws at him, anything that at least lets him pretend he still has Harry.

This love is going to kill him. He thinks.

* * *

 

A few more days pass in silence, Harry starts acting like if Louis didn’t even exist, like if he is just a person sharing his living space. If that. Harry begins to lose all interest in Louis, and then it’s just hostile glances and avoidance.

And it pisses Louis up because well, Harry’s forgetting him, but is it so necessary the way he treats him? Like if he hated him?

Then he has to remember that that’s the way Harry was, had always been until he met him. He used to be rude, bounder and even nasty with the people he didn’t like. Liam told Louis once that he didn’t know what had happened with Harry after meeting Louis, but that it had been the best thing that ever happened to him.

And now that he’s becoming a total stranger, he supposes that it’s normal to Harry to be the way he used to be.

And Louis wants to pass out right there.

Because yeah, Harry hated everything, but he loved Louis. And that is the best feeling that someone can have. To being loved by the one who doesn’t seem to know how to love.

And he doesn’t have that feeling anymore.

* * *

 

One night, Harry comes home a little earlier than he usually does.

Louis looks at him from the kitchen; he doesn’t seem as drunk as always.

Louis gets closer and has to swallow a gasp when he sees the hickey on Harry’s neck. And he feels so angry, impotent and frustrated because he can’t say anything about it. So he doesn’t think it when he takes Harry’s shirt in his fists and kiss him.

It hurts when his back hits the wall behind him when Harry shoves him away, but it doesn’t compare with the pain he feels when Harry wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and makes a grimace of pure disgust.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Harry shouts, and Louis can’t even move. “Don’t you ever touch me again, freak!” Harry storms into his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Louis stands there a few minutes, trying to process the things that just happened.

It feels so unreal, so fictional, and so damn wrong.

He goes to his own room and lies down in his bed, looking at the ceiling. Then he thinks that he didn´t know which his greatest fear was until now. To loose Harry without being able to stop it.

He took Harry for granted, he didn’t even thought that Harry forgetting him could be a possibility. Harry always seemed so devoted to him, even when Louis was an asshole, even when Louis got mad at him for stupid reasons and hurt him, even when Louis denied his kisses and stopped talking to him for days.

And now he’s losing him, and he can’t even say goodbye.

He would say that this situation it’s unfair, but then again, maybe the destiny is taking away what he didn’t know how to treasure.

So he closes his eyes and waits for another day, and unlike the days before, he hopes that Harry forgets everything when he wakes up.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t be there when he forgets me for good,” Louis says, and he looks like he is about to shatter at any moment.

The soft light from the inside of the apartment touches the silhouette of Louis and emphasizes his features, making his cheekbones look unreally gorgeous.    

“It’s ok,” Zayn wraps his arms around him, holding him tight, “It’s ok,” he repeats slowly.

“No, it’s not,” Louis says and the sound of his words gets lost into Zayn’s neck.

“It will be,” Zayn tries again. “I promise.”

And Louis believes it, because he needs to rely onto something.


	5. The whole world is moving and I'm standing still.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your lovely comments and for the kudos, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!
> 
> Find me in tumblr as "loueh-oioi".

                                                                

                                                                

                                                                

 

[World Spins Madly On - The Weepies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApInErMBGbA)

* * *

 

“Are you sure? It will be funny,” Zayn says with a little smile hanging on his lips.

“I’m sure mate, but thanks for inviting me,” Louis takes another sip of his tea and takes the mug with both hands, feeling the warmth heating his fingers. “But I also need to make some notes, I got a call from the magazine, I need to return to write as soon as possible.”

“Ok then, I’m leaving now,” Zayn gets up from the couch and takes his coat from the coat hanger. “Liam will be here soon to change his clothes and then he will meet us at the party,” Zayn is standing in the door frame. “So if you change your mind, you can come with him.”

Louis laughs gently, he loves Zayn.

“I’ll consider it.”

“Call me if you need something.”

“Oh God, just leave already,” Louis pushes him out and Zayn laughs and closes the door behind him.

Louis sighs when he’s completely alone. He takes his mug and sits on the couch in front of the T.V. He doesn’t turn it on, he just sits there drinking his tea and listening to the rain drops hitting on the living room’s windows.

He takes his phone out of his jean’s pocket and unlocks it, he looks at his wallpaper, it’s a picture of Harry that he found on internet, he set it when he found out that all his pictures of Harry were lost. Harry is smiling, all dimples and slitted eyes, he looks so beautiful and Louis is so in love with him that it hurts.

He asks himself if it will ever stop, the pain. He knows that now is too early, but he wonders if maybe sometime he will be able to move on.

It’s been just two weeks since he left his apartment and left Harry all alone. The first week he wondered if Harry had already forgot him, when the second one began, Liam confirmed it to him.

He knew it would happen, but it doesn’t make it less painful.

He’s too deep in his thoughts that he doesn’t hear when the front door gets open.

“Louis?” Liam steps in the apartment, wiping his shoes on the carpet and leaving his umbrella leaning against the wall.

“Hey, Li,” he greets.

Liam takes off his coat and leaves it on the coat hanger before sitting beside Louis and let out a long sigh.

“Go on, talk,” Louis says, because he knows. Liam has been seeing Harry almost every day the past week.

“I saw Harry today,” Liam looks at Louis and he nods slowly, encouraging him to talk. “We talked, and he said that he’s been feeling strange lately. Like, _sad_.”

“Did he tell you why?” Louis asks with a frown.

“Well…” Liam sighs again. “He said he's been feeling lonely, like if something was missing.”

And that is like a lightning strike, the way it hits Louis. The way that the acknowledge that maybe Harry is feeling a little bit of what he’s been feeling all these days hurts. Because, yeah, he feels like his life is ripping apart into little pieces, but Harry? He doesn’t want Harry to feel it too, to be as broken as he is, because it was not his fault, he wasn’t the one wishing stupid things.

Harry hurt him, but he didn’t mean it, and somehow Louis feels impotent, because he wants to protect Harry. But how do you keep safe something that you can’t have?

Louis rubs his eyes and tries to swallow down the lump in his throat.

“What would you do, Liam?” Louis asks almost in a whisper and Liam looks at him with a confused expression “If it was Zayn.”

And Louis can tell, for the way that Liam gasps, that he caught him off guard.

“I…I” Liam stutters.

“If you woke up one day knowing that Zayn doesn’t remember you anymore,” Louis locks his glistening eyes on Liam’s “please Liam, tell me, because I’m lost. I need you to tell me what to do.”

Liam gets his eyes away from Louis’ and looks to the ground rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

“I’m sorry, Louis…” he says, his voice so low that the sound of the rain almost devours it. “I don’t really know,” he returns his sight to Louis’ face and it feels like a dagger. “I don’t even know how are you…” Liam stops a second, his eyes wandering from Louis’ eyes and everywhere else. “How are you even handling this?”

Louis swallows thick, he lets his mug in the coffee table and is about to say something when he hears Liam’s voice again.

“I admire you, mate,” Liam is facing the floor once more. “I really, really do.” He lifts his head and gets closer to Louis, putting a hand on Louis’ shoulder, squeezing it. “I wouldn’t be able…If Zayn forgot me I wouldn’t be able to be as strong as you are, not even a bit.”

Louis lets the corners of his lips raise a little.

“And that’s why I know that everything is gonna be alright, Louis. I don’t know how. I just know.” Liam gives Louis the warmest of the smiles. “Trust me.”

“I do,” Louis says, and he means it.

There’s a little moment of silence between them, but not the awkward kind of silence. It’s a silence shared by two friends that knows each other so well that the words are useless.

“So,” Liam gets up from the couch heading to the a shelf full of books, he seems to search for a specific one, running his fingers through the spine of every book, he snaps his fingers when he finds it “I was wondering if you’ve ever read something from Harry?”

“A book?” Louis asks, raising one eyebrow.

“Yeah…” Liam tilts his head and opens the book in his hand, going through the first pages.

Louis feels the heat crawling upon his cheeks’ skin. “No, I haven’t,” he admits, ashamed.

Liam gazes at him with a “not-so surprised about it” look in his face, then sits beside Louis with the book on his lap.

“Listen,” he says and Louis frowns, he can recognize the book, Harry has a few copies of that one in the guests’ room.

“That´s from Harry,” he says, pointing at Liam’s lap.

“Yeah, it is, now listen,” Liam commands again. “ _He was the most beautiful boy that I’ve ever laid eyes on. His skin seemed to be made of gold, his hair was a lovely mess and danced along the wind, and his cheekbones, I swear, were sculpted by God himself. I’d heard about the word ‘breathtaking’ before, but I only understood the meaning when the bluest, prettiest, shiniest eyes looked back at me.”_ Liam lets out a soft chuckle and continues reading. _“Because, yeah. As cliché as it sounds, He took my breath away.”_

Louis has his fist covering his mouth when Liam looks up at him. “You only want to see me cry,” he accuses, but a hint of a smile is hanging in his lips.

“I just want you to know that Harry truly loves you, he may not remember it now. But still, he does.” Liam runs his fingers through his hair. “He speaks about you in every single book he has. All his main characters are boys with pretty blue eyes and badass attitude.”

Louis laughs.

“I have not a badass attitude, Payno!” Louis cries, making Liam giggle.

“Of course you have,” Liam dodges a cushion that Louis throws at him. “Whatever, the thing is that every single word he has written remains here,” Liam raises the book in his hand to emphasize what he’s saying. “And in every book he authored. I already checked all of them.”

Louis’ eyes light up, realization striking him. “How?!” he asks.

“I read them…”

“No, Liam,” Louis crosses his legs beneath his body, “how is it that the books haven’t changed?”

“I don’t know,” Liam shrugs. “I can’t quite understand how this spell is working, but I can tell you that not everything is lost, Louis. There’s hope.”

 

* * *

 

Another week goes by; seven days that Louis spends writing a new article to the “UK Fact”, the magazine which he works for. It was about increasing the self-confidence and stuff, it was easy, and usually they give him about 3 weeks to work in an article, but he didn’t write anything for a whole month saying apologetically that he was feeling sick, and his boss gave him a lot of time, not because he was her favorite, but maybe it helped a little.

So now he’s in his room (wich is actually the guests’ room, but Zayn and Liam insisted that now was his) with his glasses on and sitting cross-legged on the bed.

“So?” he asks, expectant.

Zayn doesn’t answer, he keeps his eyes on the laptop screen, frowning. Another minute passes before Zayn sit up in front of Lou, looking at the bed’s covers and nodding.

“Woah,” Zayn says, smiling at him.

“So?” Louis inquires again.

“It’s amazing, Lou!” Zayn answers exciting, making Louis giggle. “You’re pretty good, mate.”

“Thank you,” Louis says, smiling shyly.

“No, but seriously,” Zayn puts a hand on one of Louis’ knees, looking at him intently. “You really should write a book, you are so talented.”

Louis lets out a little laugh. “Nah, that’s not my thing. That’s…” Louis closes his lips, –a Harry’s thing- stays unsaid. “Not my thing,” he says quieter.

Zayn frowns and then shrugs a smile appearing in his mouth. Louis leans to take the laptop from the bed and place it on his legs and Zayn lays by his side, looking at the ceiling.

“Do you remember that I told you that I need to go to L.A. the next week to cover up this charity event?” Zayn asks, his hands crossed over his stomach.

“Yeah,” Louis replies, focusing on the screen while he sends the article to his boss with a lot of hearts emojis attached.

Zayn and him studied Communication together and now they work for the same magazine but Zayn is in the photo department. They met Erin there, she’s in the design department and got attached to the boys in a second, then she introduced them to her now fiancé, Niall. And Niall ruined their lives by introduced them to Liam and Harry.

Zayn rolls over his side to face Louis and rest his head on his hand. “I want you to come with me,” he says.

Louis’ eyebrows shoot up and a wide smile appears on his lips. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I am, I can use some company. Riley talked to me yesterday, she was going to cover up the story about the event but her son is going to turn six next week and Riley promised him to be with him, so I told her that you would do her story if she did yours, and then she could stay here while you go with me.”

“You did what?!” Louis clasps his hand to his chest acting like he is incensed. “You used me for your own benefits!”

Zayn bursts laughing and Louis follows him.

“Come on! You love L.A. Besides, it’s been a long time since we traveled together. It’ll be funny.”

And even if Louis wanted to say no, the huge smile on Zayn’s lips and the hope shining in his eyes wouldn’t let him do it.

Louis takes a deep breath. “Ok,” he says.

“Ok?” Zayn asks like a child waking up in Christmas day.

“Ok!” Louis repeats, louder and the last thing he knows is that he has Zayn’s body all over him, hugging him tight.

 

* * *

 

The sun is beaming on his face, his eyes are shining in twenty different shades of blue, his skin seems full of sparks under all the light and a huge smile hangs in his lips.

He takes another sip of his ice tea in his hand and looks forward, loving how the water seems so calm and feeling all the peace that travels along the little breeze that caress his cheeks and tickles his forehead with his hair.

“I love this,” Louis says, without taking his eyes away from the calm water.

“I know, the Venice Canals is one of my favorite places from here,” Zayn says, taking a sip from his Frappuccino.

“No,” Louis turns to face Zayn. “ _This_. Us. Here.” He says, and sighs. “I feel like…like,” Louis drops his eyes to the wood floor of the bridge, and lets a little grin appears in his lips. “Forget it, it’s just a stupid thing,” he shrugs.

“Hey, Lou,” Zayn calls with his voice full of warm. “You know you can tell me anything, it doesn’t matter how stupid you think it is, I’d care. That’s why we are best friends.”

Louis looks right into Zayn’s eyes and his lips curves upwards, he just loves him so much, he can’t believe his lucky to be blessed with such a lovely human being, he must have done something right in his life.

“I feel like I can _breathe_.” Louis says.

Zayn gives him an understanding smile and takes a wild lock of Louis’ hair between his fingers just to place it behind Louis’ ear.

“It must be the change of weather,” Zayn jokes and Louis grins.

“Yeah,” Louis turns to look at the water again. “It must be the change.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you ready?” Zayn asks getting out of the bathroom, he stands in front of the mirror covering one of the walls of their hotel room and checks his fringe for the twentieth time. “We should leave now.”

“Mhmm,” Louis murmurs without taking his eyes off the book he’s reading.

“Louis,” Zayn glances at Louis through the mirror.

Louis sighs, he doesn’t feel on the mood to go clubbing but Zayn insisted that it would be good for him to take a break. Besides, they have a couple free nights before the charity event.

“Let’s go, then,” Louis says leaving his book on the bed, Zayn rolls his eyes and smiles before following Louis out of the room, closing the door behind him.

 

* * *

[Zedd ft. Hayley Williams - Stay The Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJhZnfke9f0)

* * *

 

There is something about the way that the colorful lights flickers on his skin, that makes him think that he holds the whole galaxy in his body. Maybe he is just so drunk to think clearly. Perhaps he just got so high with all the music, and dance, and lights.

Or at least that is what he tries to convince himself that are the reasons for his thoughts. That he doesn’t remember Harry’s bare chest pressed against his back and his deep, sweet and warm voice in his ear, whispering things like _-You are a whole universe, and the freckles on your back make every single of my favorite constellations.-_ or  _-And every time I touch you, you leave stardust in my hands.-_ while Harry pushed his body into his.

Louis shakes  his head vehemently. “I really, really need to stop thinking about Harry!” he shouts at Zayn. “For fuck’s sake!”.

Zayn laughs loudly, sweat sliding on his face while he keeps on dancing.               

There’s a boy looking at them a couple meters away. He’s with a group of people, Louis noticed him half an hour ago because he’s gorgeous and every time that Louis glances at him, the boy gives him a smile.

Louis has been hesitant, but he’s drunker than that, and maybe this is what he needs to shut his thoughts up, so he drinks what’s left of his vodka with a single gulp and starts walking towards the guy.

He seems to realize because a wide smile spreads on his lips and his body turns to face Louis’.

The lights are flashing in an infinite color range, the people is dancing and bumping into him while he makes his way to a totally stranger, the music is loud and fills his ears with the lyrics of a song that gives him goosebumps.

He looks away just a second to brush his hair off his forehead and something way too familiar catches his sight.  And suddenly, everything halts, the whole place gets blurry and he swears that he is higher than he has ever been.

Because it can’t be possible the brightness of the green that is looking at him.

He gets freeze in his place, countless  memories  showing behind his eyelids. He wants to scream to the world to stop, to let him take the air that escaped from his lungs, to not play him like that.

But just one word gets stuck in his throat.

A name that even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t ever be able to forget.

_**Harry.** _


End file.
